Christmas with The Masters
by Moonpeach87
Summary: Christmas story about Chun Li and Ryu with Ken and Eliza.
1. Chapter 1

It was just after Thanksgiving in North America and Ken and some servants were putting up Christmas lights on the mansion. They put up icicles, colored lights, lights on the bushes, figures of Santa Clause and his reindeer on the roof, and decorated the whole house for this very wonderful and festive holiday. The inside of the mansion was decorated as well and in the living room was a large Christmas tree decorated beautifully with colorful light, bulbs, ribbons, cute ornaments, and strands of beads. It was one of the loveliest trees around. When Ken and the servants finished decorating, everyone went outside to see all of the work that they did. They all looked in awe at such a festive house.

"Wow Ken," Eliza said, "you really outdid yourself this year. The mansion is beautiful!"

"It is all for you and the baby," Ken replied

"Wouldn't it be nice Ryu and Chun Li were here to celebrate X-mas with us?"

"Yah, that would be nice," Ken paused for a moment getting an idea in his head, "Hey! Why don't we give them a call and see if they want to spend X-mas over here with us?"

"That's a good idea," the two lovers went inside.

In Hong Kong…

Chun Li, Ryu and Darien, who is now a year and 9 months, had just gotten back from the department store. They had bought a Christmas tree and decorations.

"Lean it to the left a little…a little more…a little more, there!" Chun Li said as she helped Ryu put the X-mas tree in its stand. She tightened the bolts to the tree.

"Dun Che Lao Ren (Chinese version of Santa Claus) is coming!" Darien said

"That's right," Chun Li said smiling

"Want to start decorating the tree now Darien?" Ryu asked his son

"Yes, yes, yes!" Darien replied happily

The family began to decorate the tree. They put up the lights and pretty bulbs but the tree was not as beautiful as Ken's was. Ryu lifted up Darien so he could put the golden star at the top.

"It's so pretty. When I was younger and my father used to cook X-mas dinner. He would make roast barbecued pork, chicken, and soup with wood ears. I remember one year I wanted a certain Wushu outfit, it was pink and it had black trimmings and a black belt. It was one of a kind and I was going to ask for it for X-mas, Chun Li said

"Was? What do you mean?" Ryu asked

"That was the year that my father was murdered, I completely forgot about it until now…" she started to get teary eyed.

The phone rang surprising the little family. Ryu went over to pick it up. Chun Li heard Ryu say hello and she knew it was Ken.

"We were just decorating our X-man tree," Ryu said

"_Eliza and I did all the decorating yesterday, anyways, I called because Eliza and I were thinking about you guys and we were wondering if you and Chun Li wanted to come out here for X-mas?" _Ken asked

"Really, wow! Sounds cool. I'll talk it over with Chun Li and I'll give you a call back, ok?"

"_Alright, take your time, bye"_

Ryu hung up the phone.

"That was Ken, he and Eliza wanted to know if we wanted to go over there for X-mas." Ryu said, "what do you think?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I asked first,"

"Well," Chun Li paused, "I think it is a great idea!"

"Really, wow, me too!" Ryu turned to Darien, "How would you like to go see Uncle Ken for X-mas Darien?"

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken" Darien said excitedly

"Then it is settled, I'll give Ken a call and tell him we gladly accept," Ryu said

A few days later, at an airport in San Francisco…

"Wow, I had almost forgotten how America celebrates X-mas. When I lived in New York everyone always got into the spirit of X-mas and they were always in a good mood." Chun Li commented

A familiar voice came from behind the family

"Wait until you see my house," Ken said

"Ken!" Chun Li and Ryu said turning around.

Ken rushed over to greet his best friends and their child. As usual, Ryu and Ken did their quick fighting moves and hitting of their fists.

"It's great to see you again, the limo is waiting outside" Ken lead them to the limo and he was holding Darien.

"Chun Li, you are looking beautiful as ever," Ken commented

"Thank you," she replied smiling

So, what do you think about going to Mammoth for a few days to hit the slopes?" Ken asked

"Hitting slopes? I thought we were going to have X-mas at your house Ken…"

"Ryu!" Chun Li lightly slapped Ryu's forehead, "Mammoth is well known for skiing and snowboarding,"

"Ohhh, haha, I've never snowboarded before…"

"Neither have I," Chun Li added

"Well, I can teach you guys, after all, I am Ken Masters and I am good at anything I do,"

Chun Li and Ryu both laughed at him.

"Well, I think learning something new is great, I'm in, but what about Darien and Mel?" Chun Li asked

"The sitters can take care of them,"

"I don't know about that…" Chun Li began but Ken cut her off

"Don't worry about a thing, I know a great sitter, two as a matter of fact…"

"Who?" Chun Li and Ryu asked

"Jane and Guile, of course!"

"I bet that would make Guile really happy," Ryu said smiling

"Oh yah," Chun Li said sarcastically, "Jane loves Darien so I know she will be happy to take care of him"

The reunited friends drove off in the limo to Ken's mansion.

"Wow! Ken you were not joking, your house looks wonderful!" Chun Li said in awe

"Thank you, thank you," Ken replied proudly

After everyone said their hellos Chun Li and Ryu went to their room to unpack.

"I think I'm going to sleep a while…I'm really sleepy, it must be jetlag." Chun Li said

"Ok Hun," Ryu replied, "I'll take Darien because he seems to be wide awake," he walked out of the room.

Chun Li got into comfortable clothes and looked around the room. She saw a large, elegant fireplace across the room. There were three stocking hanging above it labeled "Chun Li" "Ryu" and "Darien." Her room was right by the garden and there was a balcony overlooking part of it. Ken knew that Chun Li loved the beautiful garden. She closed the curtains and climbed into the extravagant bed. It was a bed fit for a princess.

She quickly fell asleep.

Ryu made his way to the living room where Ken, Eliza, and Mel were.

"Where's Chun Li?" Eliza asked

"She had jetlag," the mighty fighter replied

"Oh, she must be asleep then. So Ryu, are you ready for the snow trip Ken has planned?" Eliza said as Ryu sat down on a couch.

"Of course, I bet it will be great!"

"Well, you have to learn how to board first pal," Ken butted in

"How hard can standing on a board and sliding down a hill be?"

"And having your feet in heavy boots which are attached to a large board…"

Ryu gulped and continued

"Bah, if you can do it, then so can I!"

Eliza laughed at the two bickering men.

Back in Chun Li's room…

Chun Li was sound asleep and she finally woke up.

"_That was a nice rest,"_ she thought and got up.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said

"Hey princess," a man said with a mustache

"Hi Dad" Chun Li replied

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yah, I feel re-energized" she said putting on decent clothes

"Good, come on down to the dining room. Francois cooked a great dinner,"

"Oh, I love his cooking. What did he make?"

"Fish. Good source of iron you know,"

"Aw dad, you are always such a health freak," she giggled and walked towards her father. He put his arm around her and they walked out the room.

"What would you like for X-mas this year?" Chun Li's father asked

"I still want that pink Wushu outfit! Chun Li said walking down the hall.

As they continued walking, Chun Li heard a knocking noise.

"Where is it coming from?" she wondered

She felt someone lightly shaking her.

"Chun Li…Chun Li" she heard and it sounded like Ryu's voice.

Chun Li opened her eyes and realized she was back in the room where she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Chun," Ryu said rubbing her cheek, "wake up sleepy head"

"Where is he?" she asked

"Who? Darien? Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, I must have been dreaming," she sat up in the bed

"Oh, well Francois cooked a big dinner and I came to get you because it is ready. He cooked…" Chun Li cut Ryu off

"Fish…" she said

"Yah, how did you know that?" Ryu asked surprised

"I don't know…just a lucky guess, I guess" she smiled

"Well get up and put something nice on,"

"I don't know, I would really like to eat in bed," she smiled

"Haha funny,"

Ryu playfully picked Chun Li up and helped her get ready for dinner.

The dinner that Francois cooked was absolutely delicious but Chun Li could only think about the dream that she had. _"Why am I dreaming about my father? I haven't dreamt about him for a long time,"_ she thought. Chun Li felt a nudge on her arm.

"Chun Li! What's with you?" Ryu asked

"Huh? What? Umm…nothing, I was just thinking about something,"

"You have been quiet all through dinner," Eliza added

"I think it is just jetlag…it has not worn off yet," Chun Li replied trying to reassure her friends and husband that she was alright.

"Well, it better get better tomorrow cause we are going snowboarding!" Ken yelled

Everyone laughed. Hours later, everyone was tired and decided to go to bed. Chun Li and Ryu headed to their room.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ryu asked

"Yes, I think it will be a lot of fun," Chun Li replied smiling

"I'm gunna show up Ken on the slopes, he'll be sorry,"

"Haha, don't let your head get too big Ryu, you have not even tried snowboarding yet, and plus, I heard that when you try for the first time you fall on your butt a lot"

"Bah," Ryu waved his hand, "I'll show you, there will be nothing to it"


	2. The Snow Trip

Chapter 2: Snow Trip

Two days later, in Mammoth…

"Ryu! Watch out!" yelled Chun Li

Ryu ran into a tree. Chun Li undid her bindings and ran to Ryu who was on the ground.

"Honey! Are you ok? Did you break anything?"

"I'm fine," Ryu said

Chun Li started to laugh at him.

"What is so funny?" Ryu demanded

"You, haha" Chun Li covered her mouth while laughing

Ken came down the hill and saw Ryu on the ground.

"Haha, I told you not to underestimate snowboarding, haha" Ken said laughing

"Oh shut up Ken!" Ryu yelled

"Chun Li is doing fine, this is her first day and she already went down the advanced slopes…twice!"

"Yah, yah, yah…I just lost my balance, that's all,"

Eliza showed up next,

"Ryu, let me help you. I've been watching you and you are going to have a bruised butt after today," Eliza said helping him up

"Yah, let her help you, it can't be that bad" Chun Li added

"Ah, fine. Don't wait for me Chun, you can go on," Ryu said

"Chun Li, come on, let's go on the advanced slope again!" Ken said

"Ok," Chun Li and Ken went to the lifts and they were going to the top of the mountain.

"Come on Ryu, first, you have to know how to stop. You have to lift your board up a bit and of course it depends on which way you are facing. You also have to bend your knees a little bit. Let me show you," Eliza showed Ryu how to stop. "You got that?"

Ryu nodded his head.

"Let me try" he got up and triumphantly stopped.

"There ya go! Now you have the hang of it,"

After a while of coaching Ryu, he got better and better. Ryu decided to finally go on one of the advanced slopes. He and Eliza met Chun Li and Ken at the top.

"So Ryu, you think you are good now eh?" Ken said teasing Ryu

"I am. Maybe even better now,"

"Will the rivalry ever end between those two?" Eliza asked Chun Li

"Nope, haha"

All four began to go down the slope. There were twist and turns and jumps all four were accomplishing. Towards the end of the snow run, there was one last large jump. They all stopped and looked at it.

"I don't think I want to jump that one," Chun Li said a bit frightened

"Me neither," Eliza added

"I do," Ken said

"Um…" The other three looked at Ryu, "I am going to do it too!"

"Ryu! Are you nuts! This is for advanced boarders! You are going to get hurt," Chun Li yelled

"No I won't! Eliza was a great teacher, I can do it,"

"Ok then, don't come crying to me when you are hurt,"

"Come on Chun," Eliza said and grabbed Chun Li's arm. She turned to Ken and Ryu, "We will meet you guys at the bottom," The girls left.

"Well buddy, see ya at the bottom," Ken said and rushed away. Eliza and Chun Li watched Ken nervously at the bottom and saw him come off the snow ramp and do two 360 degree turns and a back flip, then land. Everyone who saw was amazed at how good Ken was. Now it was Ryu's turn. He gulped and pushed off.

"Me and my big mouth," Ryu thought

Ryu came off the snow ramp and he did a turn but lost equilibrium and he came crashing down the hill. Chun Li cringed. When Ryu had finally stopped everyone went running to him. Chun Li was the first the get there.

"Ryu! Ryu! Are you ok?" she asked, "is anything broken?"

"His ego," Ken said

Eliza punched his arm.

"I'm fine," Ryu tried to get up and fell back down.

"Eliza tried to move his wrists and ankles. He let out a small pain cry as Eliza moved his ankle.

"O great," Chun Li unbuckled his bindings and picked him up. The crowd around them was amazed by the strength and power of Chun Li as she lifted him up with ease.

"Chun Li! I am fine, I only hurt my ankle a bit," Ryu said.

Chun Li punched his ankle.

"Ouch!!" Ryu yelled

"I think you proved my point," she said. Ryu just let her take him to first aid place. Afterwards, the gang found out that Ryu's ankle wasn't hurt as bad as they thought. He only needed to stay off of it for a few days.

Back at their hotel…

"Well, there goes snowboarding," Chun Li said helping Ryu to the bed.

"You can still go with Ken and Eliza, I won't mind. This is all my fault anyways,"

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't ruin all my fun" she joked

"Hey!" Ryu grabbed Chun Li and pulled her on to the bed.

She squealed with excitement. Ryu kissed her. Ken came in the door.

"Oh, oops, sorry guys. I just wanted to say that there are hot springs here too. Feel free to explore the area. I'll see you guys later,"

"Hey Ken, can you do something for me before you leave," Chun Li asked

"Sure, what's up?" Chun Li got up and went over to Ken, "Ohhhh, hehe, yah…no worries," Ryu wanted to know what they were talking about. "Why am I not married to you?" Ken said jokingly.

"Don't forget, ok?" Chun Li yelled as Ken closed the door and put the "do not disturb" sign on the outside handle. Chun Li walked back to Ryu who was lying on the bed.

"What was all that about?" Ryu asked

"Oh, nothing,"

Ken went back to his room and called room service.

"Hi, Room Service. This is room 1212 and I would like to order…" Eliza overheard Ken talking and ordering all kinds of foods. Ken hung up.

"What was all that about, and our room isn't 1212, that is Chun Li's and Ryu's. Ours is 1213," Eliza asked

"I know it is not, Chun Li asked me for a favor," Ken explained to Eliza what Chun Li's request was.

"Oh, haha, Ryu is in for quite a surprise then," Eliza smiled

"And so are you," Ken went to Eliza and passionately kissed her. Things were getting a bit hot between them. They made their way to the bedroom and shut the door.

Back in Chun Li's and Ryu's room…

"Oh, I feel so soar everywhere," Ryu complained

"Well, if you didn't pull those crazy stunts today, you wouldn't be,"

"We had fun though, right?"

"Yes, we did. I'm glad you are okay,"

"Me t…" Ryu was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Be right back," Chun Li answered the door. Ryu wondered what was taking her.

Chun Li came back into the bedroom and she was pushing a food cart.

"What's this?" Ryu asked

"A surprise," Chun Li replied sitting next to him.

She uncovered the food and revealed strawberries, champagne, and other desserts. Ryu knew what was in store for him. Chun Li got the can of whipped cream, took off her shirt, which left her only in her bra and pants, and sat down next to Ryu. She opened the top and put whip cream on her breasts.

"Oops, I spilled some whipped cream on me, can you get it off?" Chun Li said innocently

"I must do it the proper way of course," Ryu leaned over to her and licked off the whipped cream from her breast. Ryu took off her bra and put more whipped cream on her.

"I think I missed a spot," he said

Chun Li took off Ryu clothes and they began to make love. Chun Li straddled Ryu. They added the desserts to their love making. Once they both climaxed, they just layed in each others arms.

"Chun Li, you are the best, you never stop surprising me, I love you," Ryu said and kissed her still breathing heavily

"Anything for you," she took a breath, "babe"

After their hearts stopped racing Chun Li picked up Ryu and put him in the hot tub. She turned on the water and got in too.

"A hot bath will do both of us good, even I am a little soar."

"Come here," Ryu held his arms out for Chun Li. Chun Li went into his arms and she turned around so that her back was against his chest. They just layed there in the hot tub, relaxing and enjoying themselves.


End file.
